


Naturally Good

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aira voice) FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY, Awkward Crush, Drabble, Hiiro is unaware of Aira's feelings and Aira is in denial of said feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: “What’s fanservice?”Aira thinks it’s strange that he has to teach Hiiro these kinds of things. What kind of person doesn’t know what fanservice is? Hiiro seriously knows nothing about idols, Aira can vouch for that.“Wanna practice?”Aira quickly learns that Hiiro is far more capable than he puts himself out to be. It’s both unfair and thrilling to see. Though―the way Hiiro is acting―is that him trying to be an idol or him trying to do something to Aira?Honestly, Aira can’t tell.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Naturally Good

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo grossnoona here  
> and im?? not?? writing?? maorits?? for once?? suddenly, it seems i dont like maorits  
> jkjk I was in the mood for some hiiai bc?? oh my god?? theyre cute?? i love them so much rn  
> anyway bc theyre isnt much abt them, im like ??? abt the way theyre written  
> also, half of this fic is like me thinking deeply abt fansigns ksdnkjds  
> lets hope that as time goes by, ill get better at writing them  
> i hope u enjoy!!

“ _ What’s fanservice? _ ”

Aira nearly drops his phone. He finds Hiiro thinking to himself deeply. There it is. Lack of awareness Amagi Hiiro―Just what goes in his mind? Aira will never understand this guy. Aira is starting to wonder if it’s okay to have someone like him as the leader. Will it be okay? Well, as long as Hiiro  _ tries _ to understand how idols work―it’s okay, right?

“Do you know stuff like when you have to blow a kiss to the audience?”

Hiiro nods slowly.

“That’s fanservice.”

Hiiro tilts his head in confusion. Is that his attempt at fanservice? If so, that kind of clueless puppy face works! When Aira thinks about it, there is a definite surge of popularity if fans get to see Hiiro make this kind of face at fans. That way Alkaloid will be free from debt as soon as possible!

“I don’t get it.”   
  


Ah, Hiiro doesn’t get it. Aira should have known. He put too much faith in hoping that Hiiro would get it  _ immediately _ . Sorry, he forgot that Hiiro is pretty much as dumb as a rock. That’s just his natural face. He’s just naturally cute. Aira forgot. What a shame.

Aira sighs as Hiiro asks him if fanservice were necessary. Of course, it is! More popularity equals more money. More money means Alkaloid is out of debt which leads to them continuing their lives like normal! Hiiro, do you not understand how important fanservice is?!

“Well when you put it that way,  _ I guess? _ ” Hiiro doesn’t seem so confident in that answer. It seems pretty obvious that he doesn’t know what counts as fanservice. Aira doesn’t blame him. Even if you were to know what fanservice is, it’s not easy to do fanservice anyway. How do you make it look less cringey? Aira wouldn’t know the answer, despite the obvious factor that he’s a walking idol encyclopedia to Hiiro.

Such things are perfected by practice. Not to mention, it depends on person to person on what kind of fanservice suits them.

“Okay, do you know what a hi-touch is?” Aira asks.

Hiiro nods. Kinda.

Aira explains hi-touches are events where fans get to meet their idols and high five them. Hiiro notes how it must be fun to be the fan during those events. To meet your favourite idol up close, Hiiro wonders if it makes one feel giddy. Aira nods and explains that that is why it’s considered a type of fanservice.

Hiiro quirks an eyebrow. That’s considered fanservice?

“Yup―To put it simply, fanservice are just things that would make fans  _ super happy. _ ”

Hiiro nods thoughtfully. Aira wonders if Hiiro wants to practice fanservice. It’s not like Aira is an expert in it or anything. He can barely come off as natural when he does it. It can come off as cringey if anything. Aira really wonders how other idols do it. Though, there is some charm in being bad at fanservice. Technically, isn’t that a type of fanservice too? Aira wonders if he can be that type?

Aira looks at Hiiro who was still in deep thought.

“Wanna practice?”

_ Huh? _

“I said, wanna practice?”

Aira didn’t expect Hiiro to ask. Really, Aira was thinking that he’d have to initiate it since Hiiro seemed like he didn’t have a clue what would be considered fanservice. Well, Aira doesn’t blame him. Since Aira put emphasis on how fanservice could garner more attention, it is inevitable to have the want to get better in it.

Though, what kind of fanservice suits Hiiro? He probably isn’t the type to do cute poses nor does he have the personality of someone who could be flirty to fans. The more Aira thinks about it, he might say that Hiiro isn’t the type to do bright and energetic poses either. What about those heart-stopping lines like ‘ _ don’t look at anyone else but me’ _ ? Is Hiiro the type? Aira can’t be 100% certain but just imagining it does feel a little embarrassing.

“Aira, are you okay? Your face is red.”

Hiiro notes Aira’s face getting redder, the closer Hiiro approaches. It can’t be helped―Hiiro’s concerned stare is hard to avoid. The way Hiiro shows concern, it’s always extremely genuine. Even when he’s in costume, Hiiro doesn’t change a single thing. To Hiiro, the costume is just a set of clothes for him to sing and dance in. He doesn’t really see the reason why would someone need to create some sort of personality to appear likable.

In a way, his appeal might just be the fact that he’s always genuine.

Is that an appeal? Aira wonders. The way Hiiro gingerly holds Aira’s hand and brings his face close to Aira’s, it counts as some sort of fanservice. It does, doesn’t it? Aira isn’t being biased here, right? After all, this is all about practice! Nothing more! Haha!

“This counts too!” Aira blurts out suddenly. It isn’t exactly the best way to change the note of that conversation but it’s better than nothing. Aira would like to believe.

Aira quickly explains that the way Hiiro holds Aira’s hand and asks if he was okay, it can count as fanservice. Aira doesn’t know how to put it but it feels comforting when Hiiro shows genuine concern like that. The way he puts full attention on Aira, it’s something that can be turned to fanservice. Aira believes so.

Hiiro hums in understanding. That might be due to the fact that it’s easy to put so much attention on Aira? Since Aira is always spouting all sorts of idol-related knowledge, Hiiro laughs. It’s hard to focus on anything else when Aira is like that. Hiiro thinks it’s one of the best parts of Aira. His energetic conversations are fun!

“That counts as fanservice too, right?” Hiiro says like a puppy that thought he got the answer right on the first try. Hiiro really is the type to apply all of his knowledge as soon as he gains them. Aira can’t help but find him cute. This is unfair.

Aira wonders if it counts, though? Is the fact that he’s talkative a good thing? Maybe it’s only good to Hiiro. Aira can’t help but think that way. Aira doesn’t know if it counts. Would fans want that? Aira doesn’t think so.

If anything, Aira acts more like a fan than an idol. It’s only fair. After all, it’s true.

“Nevermind about me―Why don’t you practice with me as a fan?” Aira asks as he sits properly. It’s just practice. It’s not like Aira is expecting anything out of this. Why would he? That’s stupid. Even if he did, it’s not like Hiiro is smart enough to understand what he wants. Hiiro isn’t smart. Hiiro is stupid.

Hiiro follows Aira’s orders. They’re going to pretend that they’re having a 1-on-1 fansign. If that’s even possible without either of them breaking out of character. Aira makes a quick summary of what it’s like to be in a fansign. It’s honestly thrilling to be able to hold hands and talk to your favourite idol. Aira wonders if Hiiro even knows what it’s like.

The minute Hiiro holds Aira’s hand, he tilts his hand in confusion. Despite how warm it feels to be in this position, a part of Aira nags him to get the practice on already. Stop staring! It won’t contribute anything! Get a hold of yourself!

“Aira?” Hiiro calls out, his grip is a little tighter and his face is leaning close. Not as close as last time but  _ pretty damn close _ .

Aira stutters out how he was just thinking about ways to explain how the practice should work. Nothing else. He was just wondering if he had to dumb it down so even a 5 year old could understand it! Hiiro frowns as he notes how Aira likes picking on him for being dumb. He’s not  _ that _ stupid, okay?

Either way, Hiiro kind of gets the exercise so there’s no need to explain.

“ _ What? _ ”

Hiiro looks pretty pleased. He’s not smug about it, Aira can sense that but he is  _ pleased _ to not need Aira to explain this to him. Aira can’t tell if he should be angry, embarrassed or even proud that Aira doesn’t need to explain this to him. Is it possible to feel  _ all three? _ Is there a specific name for a combination of those three emotions? Aira doesn’t know, to be honest.

“I just have to do the things that make your face red!” Hiiro looked so proud of himself, Aira can’t even bring himself to be mad about how weird that sentence is.

To an extent, he can say he’s proud of Hiiro  _ finally _ understanding what fanservice might be but he isn’t quite proud that Aira’s embarrassment has been treated as the indicator of what’s the right type of fanservice and what isn’t. Isn’t Hiiro putting too much faith in Aira’s response to everything? 

Aira doesn’t want to discourage this eagerness, though. Guess he’ll just have to make-do with what he has at the moment. He tells Hiiro that his explanation is one way to put it. Not a good one but it makes sense. Well, if that’s the case, why don’t they start? Aira doesn’t know what Hiiro will do but as long as he understands the exercise, Aira can only hope he’ll get it right.

Hiiro smiles warmly as he properly links Aira’s hands with his. The way he looks at Aira with his full attention, Aira wonders deeply to himself if this is just Hiiro acting or this is how Hiiro views Aira at all times. Aira can never understand this guy. Nope. He can never and probably will never understand him at all.

The way Hiiro begins to ask Aira things is almost akin to what a normal idol would do. Somehow, it just feels  _ different. _

The way Hiiro listens intently as Aira answers his question, it seems strange. It’s not like Hiiro’s questions are weird, though? They’re typical questions you’d hear even in daily conversations so it’s not like Hiiro is being intrusive or anything. It’s not like Hiiro is acting any differently from normal. Then why is Aira feeling bothered?

“Am I too pretty or something? You’ve been staring at me,” Hiiro laughs brightly. Stupid. Really, Hiiro is dumb as ever.

Aira didn’t expect this guy to quickly pick up how to flirt. Who has been teaching him? Has he been hanging with Trickstar or something? Aira has heard them having boys who can flirt so casually. Maybe his weird older brother taught him a trick or two. Either way, Aira is not going to fall for it. Instead, he decides to scoff and tell Hiiro not to get so cocky.

Hiiro laughs at Aira for being embarrassed at Hiiro’s sudden change of tone. He thought it would be fun to try because he saw some other idols try it! He’s glad to see Aira’s response, that just means he can try it on fans too!

Somehow Aira is annoyed that he’s being tossed into this torture, he’s suffering for the sake of his fans. Seriously, Hiiro can be unexpectedly a demon if he doesn’t realise! What is in him that makes such flirty phrases flow easily out of his mouth? What makes it easy for Hiiro to warmly hold Aira’s hands as he tells him that he’s happy to be able to meet Aira?

Does this guy know that he’s tipping the scale of how Aira feels about him at all?

_ Probably not. He’s dumb as shit. _

This session is as short as a normal 1-on-1 fansign session will be. Hiiro can only do so much in 5 minutes. Still, the entire session was beyond Aira’s imaginations. He didn’t expect Hiiro to be good at this too. Aira hates this. Hiiro is too good to be an idol. Just what kind of life did he live in his previous life to be this lucky? Aira wants some of that luck too.

Aira finds himself being stared strangely by Hiiro. What is it this time? Aira tries not to sound bitter but it can’t be helped.

“ _ You can let go of my hand now. _ ”   
  


Huh? Was he? Oh. Oh damn. Aira quickly lets go of Hiiro’s hand and explains how he was thinking hard again. Sorry, Aira quickly apologises as Hiiro shakes his head. It’s fine, Hiiro kind of actually liked holding Aira’s hands. Aira has soft hands, Hiiro points out as he stared at his own.

Aira stutters out a nod as Hiiro smiles to himself.

Hiiro changes the topic back to the fanservice exercise earlier. He asks Aira to report him on  _ everything. _ What did he lack? What did he do good at? Was it awkward? Was it funny? Was it ugly? Hiiro wonders. He’s never been to a fansign so he  _ seriously _ knows nothing.

Aira pauses for a minute. It didn’t feel like a fansign at all. Maybe to Aira, it didn’t. Why is that?

“You felt more like a boyfriend?” Aira tries to piece his words together. Is boyfriend even the right word? He can’t really describe it. To Aira, it felt less like a fansign but more like going on a date with someone. Aira wonders if that’s a good thing. To an extent, he guesses it is a good thing. Lots of fans like that kind of thing.

To appear like a dateable idol, there’s an appeal for that. Hiiro definitely fits that description.

Hiiro seemed pleased about that. Hiiro is glad that Aira could help out! Now, he knows what to do when they have fansigns! He’s glad that Aira could help out. Without Aira’s help, Hiiro might have messed up and made more people not like Alkaloid which will be troublesome. Neither of them wants that kind of thing.

Hiiro holds Aira’s hands tightly.

“Next time, let’s do a session with you as the idol!” Hiiro says with such bright eyes. Aira stutters out a nod as he watches Hiiro run off as he promised to meet Anzu about work. Not sure what it’s actually about but Aira doesn’t think he has the mind to process anything else.

That’s definitely due to the fact that all that’s going in his mind is Hiiro’s bright smile and warm hands that held his. It was all for practice but why is it that it’s leaving Aira feeling so many things? Can fans really face this kind of Hiiro?

Aira doesn’t know for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiro is oblivious to aira who is trying to ignore that he has developed some feelings for a boy that probs cant tell his lefts and rights apart (aira is a moronsexual)  
> bc ive been feeling p unwell?? i couldnt flesh out this fic as much as i wanted it to be  
> i hope you enjoyed the fic!!  
> (as usual, you can talk to me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
